Même un petit bout d'aide, c'est mieux que pas d'aide du tout
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Ce qui devait être une simple mission de routine s'est vite transformé en une course-poursuite en pleine nature où le capitaine Harlock va faire la rencontre inattendue d'un petit groupe de résistants plutôt inhabituel.


_Disclaimers_ _: Harlock, Toshiro, Tadashi et l'Arcadia appartiennent à Leiji Matsumoto-sama._

 _Joey, Sally, Amy, Sam et Ewan sont à moi._

 _Lieu_ _: une forêt de montagne sur une planète verdoyante._

 _Chronologie_ _: Albator 84, en pleine guerre Illumidas_

 **« Même un petit bout d'aide, c'est mieux que pas d'aide du tout. »**

Han Solo – Le Retour du Jedi

Cette forêt semblait sans fin. Harlock s'adossa à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Dire que cela devait être une simple mission de routine. Toshiro avait besoin d'un peu d'or pour fignoler un circuit imprimé de sa conception.

-Pas grand-chose, avait dit son ami. Juste une vingtaine de grammes. N'importe quel bijou fera l'affaire. On trouvera ça dans la première bijouterie venue. Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes.

Moui, sauf qu'il y avait du monde dans la bijouterie et qu'Harlock y avait laissé Toshiro et Tadashi. Il avait repéré un bar plus bas dans la rue et avait décidé d'aller y boire un verre en laissant trainer ses oreilles, histoire d'y récolter quelques renseignements. Malheureusement, au moment d'y entrer, il était tombé nez à nez avec des Illumidas qui en sortaient et qui l'avaient aussitôt reconnu. Il y avait des passants dans la rue, dont des enfants, et il n'avait pas voulu y engager un combat. Il avait donc tourné les talons et filé du côté opposé à la bijouterie et au spacewolf. Les soldats avaient appelé des renforts et il se retrouvait maintenant en pleine forêt avec une cinquantaine d'Illumidas à ses trousses. Cela faisait beaucoup, surtout avec une jambe blessée. Il vérifia que le bandage sommaire qu'il avait rapidement fait sur sa cuisse avec un morceau de sa cape était toujours bien attaché. C'était la poisse. La blessure n'était pas grave mais il perdait du sang et cela l'handicapait quand même. Il tendit l'oreille. Hum, les bruits de poursuite se rapprochaient, on dirait. Il sourit brièvement. Quand il avait traversé la rivière, il avait volontairement laissé une marque sanglante sur un rocher, comme s'il y avait pris appui pour remonter sur la rive, avant de remonter un peu le courant et de filer dans l'autre direction. Il se doutait que ce stratagème n'allait pas tromper les Illumidas bien longtemps mais cela lui avait permis de prendre un peu d'avance. Il resserra une dernière fois son bandage et se redressa pour repartir quand un mouvement dans les buissons le stoppa net dans son élan. Il dégaina et pointa son cosmodragon…sous le nez d'une fillette blonde qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. La fillette devait avoir environ dix ans et le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Embarrassé, le capitaine rengaina son arme en marmonnant une vague excuse et commença à s'éloigner.

-Vous êtes le capitaine Harlock, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Le ton de sa voix l'avait intrigué. Elle n'avait pas l'air effrayée, au contraire.

-Oui.

-Génial ! J'y crois pas ! C'est trop cool ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant sur place.

Interloqué, Harlock l'examina plus attentivement et vit avec surprise qu'elle portait un T-shirt sur lequel un Jolly Roger avait été peint avec maladresse et une corde nouée en ceinture qui maintenait une épée en bois. Il sourit.

-Tu devrais te cacher et retirer ce T-shirt, lui dit-il. Les Illumidas seront là d'un instant à l'autre.

-C'est vrai ? Ils vous poursuivent ?

-Sally ? Tu parles à qui ?

Un garçon, plus âgé de trois ou quatre ans, surgit des mêmes buissons. Il était aussi brun que Sally était blonde et fixa Harlock avec la même incrédulité. Harlock soupira en voyant qu'il portait une casquette marqué du Jolly Roger également.

-Restez cachés, leur ordonna-t-il. Je vais éloigner les Illumidas.

-Attendez, fit le garçon. Suivez-nous, on connait une bonne cachette.

La fillette attrapa Harlock par la main et l'entraîna dans les buissons avant qu'il puisse réagir. Il la freina brutalement. Il n'avait pas le temps pour des enfantillages.

-Oh là, doucement ! Si les Illumidas vous trouvent avec moi, vous serez arrêtés aussi.

-Vous inquiétez pas, on connait ses bois comme notre poche, fit le garçon qui remarqua brutalement le bandage et la cape déchirée. Vous êtes blessé ?

-Ce n'est rien.

-Je peux ?

Le garçon déchira un bout de cape.

-Conduit-le à la cachette, Sally. Je les mets sur une fausse piste. Je reviens vite

Et le garçon repartit en arrière avant qu'Harlock puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

-Venez, fit la gamine en le tirant en avant.

Harlock pesta entre ses dents. Le gamin avait filé si vite qu'il n'avait pu le retenir et maintenant c'était trop tard pour le rappeler. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ce petit fou ne se fasse pas prendre. Sally le conduisit jusqu'à un énorme amas de rochers partiellement recouvert de lierre. Elle écarta avec précaution une partie des plantes et Harlock vit qu'elles dissimulaient une ouverture basse.

-Allez-y, fit-elle. Vous êtes mince et vous devriez pouvoir passer à quatre pattes.

Harlock fixa l'ouverture, dubitatif. Un appel retentit, un peu trop proche à son goût. Sans plus réfléchir, il se glissa par l'ouverture et rampa sur environ deux mètres avant de déboucher dans une petite grotte où il put se tenir debout sans problème. Il regarda autour de lui tandis que la fillette le rejoignait. La grotte, de forme plus ou moins ronde, devait avoir environ quatre mètres de diamètre pour une hauteur de deux mètres, elle était éclairée grâce à un espace entre les rochers du sommet. Elle avait été aménagée à l'aide d'objets hétéroclites pour avoir vaguement l'air d'un repaire de pirates et il vit qu'un avis de recherche à son image trônait en bonne place. La grotte contenait en plus trois autres pirates en herbe, à peu près du même âge que les deux autres, qui le fixaient avec un air de stupéfaction totale.

-Regardez qui je vous amène, lança Sally, rayonnante.

-C'est… c'est ….le vrai ? bégaya un rouquin au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur.

-J'y crois pas, fit un garçon au teint caramel foncé.

Harlock était un peu inquiet. Manifestement, il était tombé, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, sur un groupe de jeunes admirateurs et il craignait une explosion de joie intempestive qui aurait pu être entendue de l'extérieur. Il prit les devants.

-Faites le moins de bruit possible, dit-il doucement. Les Illumidas ne doivent plus être loin, maintenant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, capitaine, fit Sally. Joey va les mener en bateau. Votre blessure doit être douloureuse, vous devriez vous asseoir.

Ne voyant rien de mieux à faire, il suivit son conseil. Sally, très fière de son importance, fit les présentations.

-Le roux s'appelle Ewan, voici Sam et Amy, dit-elle en désignant la deuxième fille du groupe qui avait de longs cheveux châtains et le dévorait du regard sans piper mot.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, fit machinalement Harlock en étendant sa jambe blessée. Tu es sûre que cela va aller pour Joey ? Il est parti depuis un moment, maintenant.

-Le connaissant, il va sûrement passer à la maison prendre de quoi vous soigner, dit Amy d'une petite voix timide. Mon frère a aidé papa et maman à soigner les blessés pendant l'invasion.

-Vous habitez loin ?

-Dans un village, juste au bord de la forêt, répondit Sam. On y est en un quart d'heure de marche.

Harlock soupira. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience. Il retira la broche en forme de crâne qui maintenait sa cape et l'examina. Il avait évité de justesse un tir de blaster en pleine poitrine mais il était passé tellement près qu'il avait éraflé la broche, détruisant le système radio qu'elle contenait. Impossible de contacter l'Arcadia.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ewan.

-Une radio, répondit Harlock, mais elle est détruite et je ne peux pas la réparer.

-Vous pouvez contacter l'Arcadia avec ça ?

-Quand elle fonctionne, oui.

-Je peux la voir ?

Harlock la lui lança. De toute de façon, vu dans quel état elle était, le gamin ne risquait plus de l'abîmer. Ewan prit une loupe dans sa poche et examina la broche.

-On dirait qu'une partie des circuits ont fondus.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand un tir laser passe trop près de circuits électroniques, dit Harlock.

-Le micro est mort, marmonna Ewan, mais l'émetteur a l'air intact, la microcellule d'énergie aussi. Je peux peut-être le bidouiller pour émettre en morse.

Harlock n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce gamin devait avoir à peine douze ans et il avait l'impression d'entendre parler Toshiro.

-Tu pourrais faire ça ? lui demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Ewan est le meilleur de la classe, dit Sam avec un grand sourire. Il est super-doué en bricolage. L'année dernière, il gagné le premier prix au concours de l'école en fabriquant une mini-éolienne qui produisait assez d'électricité pour alimenter un système d'irrigation automatique installé dans le jardin de ses parents.

Ewan s'était mis à fouiller dans une petite caisse pleine de matériels divers. Harlock grogna et serra les dents quand sa jambe le lança douloureusement. Sa cape n'était pas franchement le bandage parfait et crapahuter en pleine forêt n'était pas l'idéal pour éviter une infection. Que ce gamin fasse mumuse s'il le voulait, on ne sait jamais, avec un peu de chance, il réussirait son bricolage. Harlock pensait sérieusement à repartir. Il n'entendait plus de bruit depuis un moment. Les Illumidas devaient avoir perdu sa trace maintenant. Un frottement retentit et Harlock dégaina aussitôt pour viser l'entrée. Joey apparut, une besace en bandoulière. Le capitaine rengaina son arme.

-Alors, t'a réussi ? demanda Sally.

-Je les aie bien roulés. J'ai accroché le bout de cape sur un buisson et laissé un peu de sang quelques mètres plus loin avant de me cacher. Ils sont partis vers la Combe du Loup.

Tout en parlant, il avait posé sa besace près d'Harlock et en sortait du matériel médical après avoir soigneusement étaler un linge propre sur le sol.

-Comment as-tu fait pour le sang ? demanda le capitaine.

Le garçon lui montra sa main bandée.

-J'ai pris à la source, dit-il simplement.

Harlock n'en revenait pas. Ce gamin s'était volontairement entailler la main pour entraîner les Illumidas sur une fausse piste.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de te blesser, lui dit-il.

-Non, mais ça les a drôlement motivés, dit Joey en souriant.

-T'es le meilleur, Joey, approuva Sam en rigolant.

-Viens m'aider, Amy, demanda Joey.

Sa sœur approcha en jetant un regard timide au capitaine. Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à elle et regarda d'un air inquiet Joey qui se désinfectait les mains avant d'enfiler des gants stériles et de remplir une seringue à l'aide d'une fiole.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? lui demanda Harlock.

-Vous soigner. Vous pouvez pas rester comme ça, Vous allez vous vider de votre sang et la blessure risque de s'infecter. J'ai l'habitude, vous savez.

-Tes amis m'ont dit que tu avais joué les infirmiers avec tes parents pendant l'invasion. Il y a quoi dans cette fiole ? demanda Harlock en le prenant pour lire l'étiquette.

-Un antibiotique.

-Et tu as eu tout ça où ?

-Je l'ai pris dans le cabinet de mon père.

-Il t'a vu faire ?

-Non, il est en tournée, aujourd'hui et ma mère est dans son cabinet. Elle ne m'a même pas vu passer. Alors, je peux ?

Harlock hésita. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas les soins en temps normal, alors un docteur de fortune qui n'avait même pas encore de poils au menton… Pourtant, curieusement, ces gamins lui inspiraient confiance. Il y avait quelque chose dans leur regard. Une tranquille assurance qu'on ne devrait normalement pas voir dans des yeux si jeunes. Un nouvel élancement le décida. Il fit un léger signe de tête à Joey, lui signifiant son accord. Le garçon sourit. Sa sœur s'était entre-temps préparée aussi et elle retira le morceau de cape avant de découper le pantalon. Elle découvrit largement la cuisse d'Harlock au niveau de la blessure en rougissant un peu, ce qui amusa le capitaine. La gamine devait avoir une douzaine d'année et ne devait pas avoir autant l'habitude de soigner des blessés que son frère, qui avait des gestes sûrs. Il était clair que Joey savait ce qu'il faisait. Sa main ne trembla pas une seule fois pendant qu'il lui faisait l'injection et désinfectait la plaie avant la bander proprement avec l'aide de sa sœur.

-Vous avez de la chance, ce n'est pas profond, dit le garçon, mais faudra la montrer à un vrai médecin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai un médecin très compétent à bord.

-Parfait.

En réalité, Harlock réfléchissait déjà au moyen d'éviter l'infirmerie. Il avait attentivement suivi les gestes de Joey et les soins que le garçon avait fait lui semblaient amplement suffisants. Hum. Vu l'état de sa cape et de son pantalon, ça n'allait pas être facile de cacher sa blessure. Il pourrait peut-être éviter de croiser Ban mais il ne pourrait pas éviter tout le monde et il y a forcément quelqu'un qui allait le remarquer. A commencer par le gars qui allait venir le récupérer s'il arrivait à trouver un moyen de signaler sa position à l'Arcadia. Tiens, en parlant de ça, Ewan avait arrêté de farfouiller dans cette caisse depuis un moment et bidouillait il ne savait quoi avec sa broche. Le garçon lui tournait le dos et il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait. De toute façon, il devait partir. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était là. Joey le coupa dans son élan.

-Elle est bizarre, votre épée, dit-il.

-C'est un gravity saber, lui expliqua-t-il avec un soupir. Je peux l'utiliser comme une épée classique et la lame est aussi un canon laser.

-C'est génial, fit Joey, impressionné.

-C'est pratique, répondit Harlock avec un petit sourire.

-Vous avez tué beaucoup de monde avec ? demanda Sam, les yeux brillants.

Harlock regarda le garçon tandis qu'un éclair de tristesse lui traversait le regard.

-Trop, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Tuer n'est pas un jeu. J'espère sincèrement qu'aucun de vous n'aura jamais à le faire.

Les enfants jetèrent un regard embarrassé vers Joey et Amy qui rougit de nouveau. Harlock haussa un sourcil intrigué.

-Je suis pas la vraie sœur de Joey, expliqua Amy, tristement. Ses parents m'ont adoptée parce que les miens ont été tués pendant l'invasion. Et … j'ai failli être tuée aussi par un soldat Illumidas. Joey m'a sauvé la vie en le tuant.

Harlock regarda Joey qui détournait les yeux, embarrassé. Il comprenait mieux l'initiative du garçon pour lancer les Illumidas sur une fausse piste.

-Tu t'es montré plus courageux que beaucoup d'adultes, lui dit-il.

Joey devint écarlate en entendant le compliment d'Harlock.

-On a tous perdu des gens qu'on connaissait, dit Sam tristement. De la famille, des amis ou des voisins.

-On déteste les Illumidas, c'est pour ça qu'on se bat, comme vous ! dit rageusement Sally en essuyant ses larmes.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harlock, inquiet.

-On les embête autant qu'on peut, dit Sam en retrouvant le sourire.

-On peut pas faire grand-chose, temporisa Joey. Mais on agit quand c'est possible, comme tout à l'heure quand on vous a caché.

-L'autre jour, on a mis du vinaigre dans le tonneau de vin qu'ils avaient laissé sans surveillance, dit Sam en rigolant.

-Et quand on a lancé un nid de guêpes au beau milieu de la cour où ils étaient tous au garde-à-vous grâce à la catapulte bricolée par Ewan, renchérit Sally en éclatant de rire. La panique !

Les enfants énumérèrent encore quelques-uns des tours pendables qu'ils avaient imaginés pour empoisonner la vie des Illumidas. Harlock n'en revenait pas des risques qu'ils prenaient. Il se surprit à en ressentir une certaine fierté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils auraient fait de bonnes recrues pour son équipage s'ils avaient été assez âgés mais ne voulait pas les encourager pour autant.

-Vous avez conscience que ce que vous faites est très dangereux ? Avez-vous pensé à ce que ressentiraient vos parents si vous vous faisiez arrêter ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des enfants que les Illumidas se montreraient moins sévères. Ils seraient tout à fait capables de vous exécuter pour actes de terrorisme.

-On le sait, dit Amy. On a choisi de prendre le risque.

-C'est le frère aîné d'Ewan qui a récupéré le nid de guêpes en forêt et l'a enfermé dans une jarre en terre cuite en se protégeant avec sa combinaison de pompier, dit Sam.

-C'est notre père qui nous a donné le laxatif qu'on a mit dans la farine qui devait être livrée à la caserne Illumidas, ajouta Joey en souriant largement.

-Et c'est ma mère qui nous a expliqué où trouver du sumac vénéneux et comment le récolter sans risque. C'est elle aussi qui en a extrait le suc, renchérit Sam.

-Et ce sont mes parents qui nous ont ouvert la caisse de flacons de gel douche qu'ils devaient livrer aux Illumidas et qui nous ont aidé à le rajouter au gel, pareil pour la farine, conclut Sally en éclatant de rire.

Cette fois, Harlock ne put retenir un petit rire en imaginant le résultat. Décidément, ces gamins lui plaisaient de plus en plus. Ils ne manquaient ni de courage ni d'imagination. Si en plus, ils bénéficiaient de l'aide de leurs parents, alors il se voyait mal leur faire la morale pour les persuader d'arrêter.

-C'était la même livraison ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Non, répondit Joey. On les laisse toujours se remettre avant de leur jouer un nouveau tour.

-D'accord, je me rends, dit Harlock en riant franchement. Si vous avez déjà fait la moitié de ce que vous venez de me dire, je dois avouer que vous faites du bon boulot.

-En réalité, on ne vous pas dit la moitié de ce qu'on a déjà fait, s'esclaffa Sally. Cela fait un an qu'on les fait tourner en bourrique.

-C'est quand même très dangereux, votre histoire.

-On est très prudent, capitaine, le rassura Amy. Quand on est en ville, on fait comme si on n'était pas amis. On détruit toujours tout ce qui pourrait prouver ce qu'on a fait. On vient ici et on en repart séparément, jamais à la même heure et nos vêtements pirates restent ici, sauf quand on part en mission. Et on porte une cagoule pour cacher notre visage.

-Je vois que vous êtes très organisés, dit Harlock, impressionné malgré lui. Beaucoup de personnes connaissent cette cachette ?

-Seulement nous cinq, dit Sam.

-Tu veux dire nous six, corrigea Harlock avec un petit sourire.

-C'est Sally qui l'a découvert par hasard, dit Joey. Si il y a un problème, c'est convenu d'avance que celui ou celle d'entre nous qui pense être repéré vienne se cacher ici.

-J'ai fini, dit Ewan.

Il amena au capitaine un assemblage assez bizarre fixé sur une petite planche à l'aide de scotch avec sa broche comme point central. Harlock le prit et examina l'ensemble avec curiosité.

-Il vous suffit d'appuyer sur votre broche pour envoyer un bip, expliqua Ewan. Je n'ai pas touché la fréquence.

Harlock essaya et vit les yeux du crâne s'allumer de la même manière que d'habitude.

-Je te remercie, Ewan. Je n'ai plus qu'à signaler ma position à l'Arcadia pour qu'ils envoient un spacewolf ou une navette.

-Comment vous allez faire ? demanda Sam.

-Toshiro pourra géolocaliser le signal. Y-a-t-il une clairière où un vaisseau peut se poser près d'ici ? Il faudrait qu'elle fasse environ 20 mètres de diamètre.

-Oui, on peut vous y conduire, dit Joey. Ça ira, votre jambe ?

-Oui. Allons-y, je suis là depuis trop longtemps.

Joey sortit en premier pour s'assurer que la voie était libre et il les guida vers la clairière. Une fois arrivé, Harlock envoya un message à l'Arcadia qui renvoya aussitôt un signal de bonne réception. Un grondement s'éleva au bout de quelques minutes pour devenir de plus en plus puissant. L'Arcadia arrivait.

-Merci pour votre aide, dit Harlock. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu échapper encore bien longtemps aux Illumidas avec cette blessure à la jambe.

-De rien, on a été heureux de vous aider, pas vrai ? fit Sally.

Les autres approuvèrent.

-C'est un honneur de vous avoir rencontré, capitaine, dit Joey.

-L'honneur est pour moi. Je suis heureux de voir que la jeune génération est déjà prête à reprendre le flambeau pour lutter au nom de la liberté. Soyez très prudents, surtout. Je sais que vous amusez beaucoup à jouer des tours aux Illumidas mais le danger est bien réel.

Le grondement devenait trop fort pour parler. Harlock s'avança au lieu de la clairière. L'Arcadia, volant en rase-motte, apparut sous les yeux émerveillés des enfants. Il se positionna au-dessus d'Harlock. Une lumière en jaillit, enveloppant Harlock qui leur fit un salut pseudo-militaire en souriant avant de s'élever dans la colonne de lumière. Les cinq enfants restèrent à regarder l'Arcadia s'éloigner en se demandant s'ils n'avaient pas rêver tout ça.

Trois semaines plus tard, Joey arriva à la grotte en dernier. Il fut étonné de voir ses quatre amis étrangement silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, vaguement inquiet.

-On a eu de la visite pendant qu'on était pas là, dit Sam d'une drôle de voix.

-Quoi ?

Ses amis s'écartèrent et Joey resta muet de surprise. Sur l'affiche de mise à prix, un mot avait été rajouté à la main : « Bonne chance. H. ». Un paquet soigneusement enveloppé avait été déposé sur la cape qu'Harlock avait abandonné derrière lui et que les enfants avaient soigneusement pliée et posée bien en vu sur une petite table placée juste sous l'affiche.

-On t'attendait pour l'ouvrir, dit Sally.

-OK, un instant.

Il mit rapidement sa tenue de pirate, attachant en dernier le nouvel élément qu'ils avaient tous rajouté à leur tenue. Amy avait ramené discrètement chez eux le morceau de cape qu'Harlock avait déchiré pour bander sa jambe. Ils avaient tout raconté à leurs parents. Leur mère avait ensuite lavé le morceau de tissu et l'avait utilisé pour fabriquer des rubans d'environ deux centimètres de large que les filles portaient autour du cou et les garçons en bracelet. Une fois prêt, Joey rejoignit ses camarades.

-C'est Sally qui l'a rencontré en premier, dit Joey. Je propose que ce soit elle qui ouvre le paquet.

Les autres approuvèrent et Sally, les yeux brillant de joie, déballa le paquet avec précaution. Il contenait cinq ceintures de cuir marron à boucle rectangulaire dorée ornée du Jolly Roger, cinq bandanas noirs marqués également d'un Jolly Roger blanc et cinq enveloppes sur lesquelles leurs noms étaient notés de la même écriture que le message sur l'affiche. Sally les leur distribua avec solennité. A l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent un document signé par le capitaine Harlock les nommant tous les cinq membres honoraires de l'équipage de l'Arcadia. Les cinq amis se regardèrent, stupéfaits, avant d'exploser de joie.


End file.
